A Once-ler Carol
by Mrs. Funce-ler
Summary: The Three Christmas Spirits visit The Once-ler and take him to his past, present and future to reveal to him the mistakes he's done and the man he used to be. Based on Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol. Mrs. Funce-ler's gift to The Once-ler Fandom. Cover art by Emika-of-Konoha at Deviant Art.
1. Christmas Eve

**This story is inspired by Charles Dickens's classic _A Christmas Carol_. Some characters belong to the makers of _The Lorax_ (2012 and 1972) and some plot devices and characters belong to Charles Dickens. I dedicate this story to my sister, Natasha, who was born on Christmas day. I also dedicate this story to the rest of The Once-ler fandom as my Christmas/holiday gift to you all. Have yourself a Merry little Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

It was the day of Christmas Eve. The Once-ler sat in his office, going through paperwork, making a few calls, arranging a few appointments, the usual. He was always locked up in his office, too busy to do anything but work. He had barely ate anything, and hardly even slept. If he were to have anytime (and he rarely did) he would sit in his immense arm chair, facing the window, smoking his pipe, thinking how he can bigger his business just "a little more".

He was suddenly interrupted by one of his secretaries, Ms. Shmunce-ler, whose Christmas spirits consumed her with overwhelming joy.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Once-ler! God save you!" she exclaimed as she walked into his office.

"Bah!" he said, not bothering to look up at his assistant. "Humbug!"

"Christmas? A humbug? You don't mean that for sure Mr. Once-ler?" She questioned. She had only worked for him long enough to not know that The Once-ler had time for nothing but for success, therefore, he celebrated nothing but his success. Christmas was nothing to him, ever since he was a child.

"I do, as a matter of fact" he looked up alas, but annoyance reflected in his face. "' _Merry Christmas_! What reason do you have to be merry, you're poor enough!" Everyone was poor in The Once-ler's eyes, but she didn't take his answer as an insult, for it was Christmas Eve for heaven's sake.

"Come then," she retorted. "What reason do you have to be bitter? You're rich enough."

"What do you have for me Ms. Schmunce-ler?" he asked impatiently, taping his fingers on his desk, having nothing else to say.

"A guest came to see you" she said as if it already became a routine.

"Is it that Lorax again? Send him out!" he said, aggressively shuffling papers.

"He told me he knew you were going to say that, so he left me this note" she pulled a flat piece of bark from a tree with the sloppiest of handwriting. Once-ler considered it to be of a creature dumber than a first grader, the Lorax.

"I read it over and it talks about smog in the air, shlop in the water, diseases spreading, food shortages..." the words drifted away into the air. The Once-ler knew it was the same note he received last week, and the week before, and so on. The ending was "STOP CUTTING DOWN THE TREES!" but the bad handwriting made him understand it only after the first seven times he received the note.

"He also says that some of the animals are in the verge of death" continued Mrs. Schmunce-ler.

"Tell him to leave. No air, no water, no health, no food, no 'stop cutting the trees' for all I care. If any animal is in the verge of death, let him be and decrease the excessive population. And dear Ms. Shmunce-ler, stop wasting my time!"

"Yes sir" she said and left his office, leaving The Once-ler alone with his work.

After days of being tirelessly working in his office, The Once-ler decided he should have at least a bit of sleep. He went to his bedroom (which was conveniently connected to his office by a secret door) and went to bed.

Not long after, he heard a strange noise from the balcony of his room which woke him up. He didn't got up from his bed, but pretended to sleep, while his hand reached for a button that called his bodyguards just in case someone broke in. He heard foot steps walking slowly on the wooden floor and just as he was about to press the button, the source spoke up.

"Wake up Once-ler" it said, with a cold, ghostly voice.

"Wh-who are y-you?" The Once-ler slowly got up, hiding behind his blankets.

"Look at me" The Once-ler hesitated, but eventually took a peek.

"What are you doing here?! What do you want with me?!" It was the fastidious Lorax.

"Much" the Lorax answered. The Once-ler couldn't help but notice the Lorax looked quite translucent and had a weird gloomy glow of the color orange. Also, that he seemed to float in the air.

"Can you sit down?" asked Once-ler, doubtingly.

"I can."

"Do it then."

The Once-ler asked the question to see weather or not the Lorax had died and turned into a ghost to haunt him. The Lorax sat down by the fireplace on a chair, making direct eye contact with The Once-ler.

"You don't believe in me?" asked the Lorax.

"I'm not sure" replied The Once-ler, who tried to come up with reasonable explanations.

"Here me out, my time is nearly up" said the Lorax in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" asked The Once-ler.

"You will be hunted," resumed the Lorax, "by Three Spirits."

"I-I don't think so" said Once-ler.

"Without their visits," continued the Lorax, "you will walk the rest of your life chained to loneliness and regret. All your days will be dark, but this will be your only hope to escape the fate that you have designed yourself with your actions."

"Why should I trust you?" The Once-ler asked. It had come to his mind that maybe this was a little stunt Lorax was playing to convince him out of cutting down the trees. The little mustached peanut had a talent of appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Expect the first at midnight," resumed Lorax, "and the rest successively. And when the visits are done, remember what you saw and what you heard. Good luck, Once-ler"

With that, the Lorax faded into the darkness. Not a trace of his visit was left. The Once-ler sat by the fire, in the seat that the Lorax occupied earlier, not sure if he didn't believe the Lorax or if he was waiting for what was to come.


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

The Once-ler fell asleep in the armchair by the fire. So far, nothing had bothered him since the Lorax left, and most certainly there were no signs of a ghost anywhere. The clock struck to midnight, and The Once-ler awoke.

 _Ding, dong. Ding, dong. Ding, dong. Ding, dong!_

Nothing happened!

The Once-ler sat up triumphantly in his chair. To think that he almost believed the Lorax's ridiculous story of redemption. He calmly went back to his bed. His bunny pajamas were extra warmed up, having spent three hours by the fire.

He laid his head on his comfortable silk pillow and tucked himself back in. It wasn't until his eyes were ready to be shut that the curtains of his bed were draw a side by a hand, and when The Once-ler sat up, he was face to face with the promised ghost.

The ghost wasn't much of a human as it wasn't an animal or strange creature, but rather a thing. The thing had a body in the shape of a single candle, the lighted fire being the head, and he had the face of an old man. He floated in the air and was short in height, especially next to The Once-ler, who was extra-ordinary (and I meant to put those two words separate) tall. He also carried with him a candle snuffer of his size.

"Are you the spirit I have been told about?" The Once-ler asked, sweat dripped down his body.

"I am."

The voice was soft and gentle. Oddly low, as if instead of being so close beside him, it were at a distance.

"Who, and what, are you?" The Once-ler said in a low tone.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. _Your_ past." The Ghost got nearer to the terrified Once-ler, who almost fell out of his bed.

"W-why are you here?" The Once-ler got out of his bed crossing his arms over his chest, as if to protect himself.

"I am here for your own good. Come, walk with me."

The Once-ler followed him to the balcony, and the Spirit invited him to step on the railing. The Once-ler drew back.

"I'll fall and die! Remember? I'm mortal."

"Hold my hand, and you won't."

The Once-ler didn't knew why he trusted him enough to do it, but he did. As soon as their hands united, they both went flying through the air and, in the blink of an eye, they arrived at the plains of Once-ler's past.

"I cannot believe it!" The Once-ler's jaw dropped in awe. "H-how?!"

"We are in your past," responded the Ghost. "Let us go on."

They roamed the air until they arrived at a poor little school house. The Once-ler was shocked when the Ghost drove them right through the wall.

Once in, they saw a little boy, sitting in his desk, sadly singing a Christmas carol. Once-ler knew him to be his younger self.

The Once-ler approached him and waved his arms in front of him, but his younger self didn't seem to notice.

"These are just shadows of our past. They can't see us," the Ghost clarified and The Once-ler understood.

"I remember this day. I was waiting for my father to come pick me up but-"

"Hey dork-face!" his younger brother (younger by a year) Brett, barged in with his twin, Chet. They greeted young Once-ler with a fist to his face, which sent him to the floor.

"Father left home," said Chet, "and it's all your fault!"

"If you hadn't told him you wanted that stupid guitar, he wouldn't have bought it. Then he would've bought mom a new wedding ring and they wouldn't have fought!" Brett punched Once-ler again.

"It wasn't true you know," The Once-ler said, but instead of telling the Ghost, it was as if he told himself. "They had been fighting for over a year before he left."

The Once-ler and the Ghost left to another place and another time. It was Christmas day at his house. There, instead of the child Once-ler they saw, was Once-ler in his preteen years, sitting by a Christmas "tree" made out of dirty laundry.

"Look it mom! I wrote a song," said young Once-ler.

"What in tarnation! Once-ler shut up, I'm on the phone! How bout you get on workin' and do tha laundry!" His mother threw an old watch at him but missed and it shattered on the floor.

"Now look at what you did you dirty little hooligan!" His aunt Grizelda blamed him of breaking the clock. She picked him up by his collar and shoved him against the floor. He laid there unconscious and his uncle Ubb passed right by him, as if nothing happened.

"Here boy, buy yourself somethin' pretty." He tossed a cheap bottle cap at the dizzy Once-ler who gathered all his strength to lift himself up.

"Merry Christmas, punk!" said uncle Ubb, laughing to himself as he left the house.

The Once-ler's eyes were watery, but he tried to hold back his tears. The Ghost noticed and inclined towards him.

"Your lip is trembling," said the Ghost, "What is that on you cheek?"

"Nothing, something went in my eye, that's all." He wiped the tears with his sleeve.

"My time is running out," observed the Ghost, but he was not addressing Once-ler, nor anybody. "Quick!"

As soon as the Ghost said these words, they were at the Truffula Valley. It was the time when Once-ler's business was only just beginning. When the first few trees were being cut down for the Thneeds.

"Hey beanpole!" cried the Lorax as Once-ler's aunt, Grizelda, carried him away from The Once-ler's tent. "You broke your promise!"

Grizelda sent the poor Lorax flying through the air. Around him, The Once-ler saw the look of sadness and disappointment it the face of all the little animals. Pipsqueak, Lou, Melvin, all there.

The trees fell all around him. The loud crashing noises tortured Once-ler's ears and he tried to run away from them, but failed.

"Please Ghost of Christmas Past, get me out of here," pleaded The Once-ler.

"One more memory?" said the Ghost, ignoring The Once-ler and preparing to take off.

"No, please! No more!" The Once-ler cried.

He saw the face of the Ghost. Instead of the face of an old man, he saw all the faces of his past. Himself, his father, his brothers, his mother, his aunt and uncle, the Lorax and all the sad faces of the forest animals.

"Leave me! Take me back. Haunt me no more!"

The Once-ler grabbed the Ghost's candle snuffer and covered him with it. The snuffer covered his whole body and, with all his force, The Once-ler extinguished the Ghost under it.

When he opened his eyes, he was back at his room. It was just as he left it. He quickly locked all doors and windows and ran to his bed, were he was forced into a heavy sleep until the next ghost was to come.


	3. Ghost of Christmas Present

The Once-ler woke up, cautious of all the space around him. He opened the curtains to his bed, not wanting to be caught by surprise when the next ghost came.

He sat in his bed waiting. It was two in the morning, but no ghost came. After a while waiting, he saw a light coming from under the door that connected his room to his office. After debating himself on it, he came to the conclusion that the ghost he waited for was at his office and so he got up and went.

Once his hand touched the doorknob, he heard a voice from the other side calling his name and telling him to enter. He obeyed and once he did, his office looked completely different. His work was no longer on his desk but instead, there was all the kinds of holiday food that you can imagine. His balcony was decorated with Christmas lights and mistletoe and so were his walls. But most of all, on one corner, there was a big Christmas tree with an even bigger man sitting on it. It was the Ghost of Christmas Present.

"Look upon me," said the Ghost, and Once-ler did.

The Ghost was dressed in a simple green robe bordered with white fur. His clothes hung so loosely that his chest was bare. His feet, visible under the ample folds of the garment, were also bare; and on his head he wore a holly wreath, decorated with shining icicles. His dark brown curls were long and free; free as his genial face, his sparkling eyes, his open hand, his cheery voice and his joyful presence. Tied around his hip was an ancient sword scabbard but no sword was in it, and the ancient sheath was eaten up with rust, symbolizing peace on Earth.

"Have you ever seen anything like me before?" exclaimed the Spirit.

"Never," responded Once-ler.

The Ghost stood up and out of the tree.

"Guide me were you will Ghost of Christmas Present," said The Once-ler.

"Hold my robe." The Once-ler held it tight.

The floor under them disappeared and they were flying around the Valley.

They were able to see the Super-Axe-Hackers cut down four trees at a time. Trucks drove to and fro from the factory, taking Thneeds to the city of Thneedville and all around the world. All the shloop of the trucks and cutting machines were poured down the river. The smog of the factory ascended into the air and covered the sky, turning everything grey and sad. No trees were visible in this part of the forest. All left to be seen were the stumps of the trees and the trails left behind by the machines and trucks.

They finally arrived to the only colorful part of the valley. From were they stood, area was only a finger print compared to a whole hand. It was a dim candle in the darkness. No more than a few thousand trees were left, considering the millions there used to be. The Once-ler found it hard to believe that all the thousands of animals lived in and out of that little patch of forest left.

As they were near, they saw all the little animals gather around the Lorax who stood on a tree stump. The Once-ler recognized it to be the stump of the first tree he had cut.

"Okay everybody, sit down," the Lorax said and all the animals, the swamnee swans, barbaloots, humming fish, and Melvin, the only donkey among them, sat down.

"So I know there's been more food shortages in the past three months than we ever had," said the Lorax, "but I know that if we keep trying, ol' beanpole up in that mansion will realize what he is doing and stop cutting down the trees. Then, everything will go back to normal."

At once, all the animals sighed and look down at the floor, trying to hide the sadness in their eyes.

"What?" said the Lorax, noticing the change. "Have we lost hope already?"

A few animals looked up at him, and then back down.

"Listen everyone," said Lorax, "Somewhere, deep, deep down, I know that that beanpole we used to know is still there in The Once-ler's heart. And I know that he will come back to us. But in order for that to happen, we must have _hope_."

"We have to keep fighting for our survival and our friend," continued the Lorax. "We can't give up on him, no matter what happens or how long it takes, but everything is going to be fine."

The animal's hope was restored and they happily hugged each other, celebrating a brand new day for a brand new opportunity. As The Once-ler watched, between his legs, a tiny barbaloot ran to join the rest. It was Pipsqueak.

The tiny critter looked thin and weak. His ribs were strongly visible. The feeble creature walked with a limp while his body could barely hold the weight of his head.

By the look in the Lorax's eyes, he could tell that poor creature was probably on his last days. Yet, he looked so content. He saw the poor thing look back at his mansion, hope was in his eyes.

"Spirit," said The Once-ler, pointing at the little barbaloot, "tell me if Pipsqeak will live."

"If these shadows remain unchanged by the Future, the creature will die," said the Spirit.

"Oh no Spirit, please tell me he'll live," said Once-ler.

"What then? If he'd like to die, let him do it, and decrease the excessive population."

The Once-ler hung his head low when he heard his own words quoted by the Spirit, and was overcome with grief.

"Avoid that evil hypocrisy until you learn what Excessive is and where it is. Will you decide who will live and who will die? It may be that _you_ are the most worthless and most undeserving to live than millions of these same creatures."

The Once-ler let out a stream of tears after hearing the Ghost's rebuke.

Without a warning, the Ghost and Once-ler proceeded to another room in The Once-ler's mansion. In it, his family sat in a vast table eating a big Christmas feast. They laughed and enjoyed themselves, wasting food while, ironically, the forest animals died of hunger at that very moment.

"Bret! Chett! Pass me that bottle of champagne!" ordered Isabella, Once-ler's mother. Both of the brothers clumsily passed down a bottle of the finest and most expensive champagne in the world.

"How does it feel to finally have a successful son Isabella?" asked aunt Grizelda while munching on a trukey leg the size of her neck.

"Successful? That good for nothin' Once-ler is just lucky!" said Isabella, tasting the fine champagne. "Me you I wouldn't get used to it. Oncie has a tendency for screwin' up after anythin' big happens to him anyway, but let's enjoy it while we can."

"I would't say that sister," said uncle Ubb while he cleaned his teeth with a toothpick. "I read on the paper today that Once-ler's company is ' _Too big to fail_ '. If that boy keeps on makin' that much money, I don't know what he's gonna do with it."

"Well brother," said Isabella, raising her glass, "that's what we're here for. Long live Once-ler!"

"Long live Once-ler!" they all raised their glasses and laughed at their pathetic jokes.

With that, the scene was over and The Once-ler and the Ghost stood in an empty open space. It was strange that, while Once-ler's appearance remained unchanged, the Ghost grew older, clearly older. Once-ler had observed this change, but never spoke of it, until he noticed that his hair was grey.

"Are spirits' lives so short?" asked Once-ler.

"My life upon this globe, is very brief," replied the Ghost. "It ends tonight."

"Tonight!" cried Once-ler.

"Yes," said the Ghost, "and the time is drawing near."

The chimes of the clock were ringing at that moment. The Once-ler noticed two claw-like hands from under the Ghost's robes and couldn't help but ask.

"Look here," the Ghost moved the folding of his robe and revealed two hideous children that knelt beside him.

"Are they yours?" asked the terrified Once-ler.

"They are man's," replied the Ghost. "This boy here is Pride, and this girl here is Greed. Beware them both, but most of all, beware this boy, for I see Doom written on his forehead, unless the writing be erased. Deny it!"

"Admit the wrongs you have done," continued the Ghost "and escape the end you are about to meet!"

The Once-ler searched for the Ghost, but couldn't find him. He remembered the prediction the Lorax had told him about, and lifting up his eyes, he saw another ghost, draped in black and hooded, coming, like a shadow along the ground, towards him.


	4. Ghost of Christmas Fututre

The Ghost slowly and silently approached The Once-ler. The Once-ler bowed his knee before the Ghost, for his very presence seemed to spread gloom and mystery.

He was dressed in a black garment, which let nothing of him visible except one hand. It was difficult to separate him from the night and darkness by which he was surrounded.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" asked The Once-ler.

The Spirit didn't answer, but pointed his hand downward.

"Are you going to show me the shadows of my future?"

The hood of the Ghost's garment shrunk for an instant, as if he had inclined his head. Nevertheless, that was the only answer Once-ler received.

Although he was quite used to being in the company of ghosts, The Once-ler feared this Ghost much more that his legs trembled beneath him that he felt he could hardly stand when he prepared to follow the Ghost. The Ghost stopped and gave him time to recover.

"Ghost of the Future," said The Once-ler, "I know that you are here for my own good, in order for me to become a better man that I ever was. I am prepared to see the things you are about to show me. Will you ever speak to me?"

He gave him no reply. The hand pointed straight before them.

"Lead on," said The Once-ler and the Ghost went.

They entered the city of Thneedville, were many wealthy businessmen gathered about . The Ghost pointed towards them and The Once-ler went to listen to their conversations.

"I don't know much about it," said a round man with a monstrous chin, "All I know is that the last one has fallen and the business is over.

"When did it happen?" asked another.

"Last night, I believe."

"Why I thought he was never going to fall!" exclaimed a third man.

"What has he done with his factory?" asked the second.

"I do not know," responded the round man. "He obviously didn't left it to me, that's for sure!"

The group of men laughed together and The Once-ler looked back at the Ghost confused. The Ghost moved down the street and pointed to another group of women.

"He finally cut the last one, hasn't he?" asked one woman.

"So I am told," the other responded. "It is cold today, isn't it?"

"Perfect for Christmas time," said the first woman. "You are not a skater I believe?"

"No, no, something else to do I suppose. Good morning."

Not another word. That was their conversation and parting.

The Once-ler was surprised that the Ghost will lead to such unimportant conversations but he supposed they had some hidden purpose in them and he wondered what it might be. The Ghost lead to a dark alley were a man and two women met.

"We couldn't have met in a better place. Come inside!" said the man and both women went.

"Well," said the taller woman, "we have to look after ourselves, don't we? After all, he certainly did, didn't he?"

"He did indeed," said the shorter woman. "No more than anyone else I had ever met. Ha ha!"

"Now open your bundle," said the man.

The shorter woman opened a bundle of blankets and revealed expensive forks and spoons and plates. The Once-ler recognized them to be his.

The taller woman opened hers, revealing golden picture frames and figurines made out of china. The man followed with his, revealing priceless jewelry and fine silk curtains. All belonged to The Once-ler.

"We are about to make a fortune with these!" exclaimed the man.

"Five years working for that man and it has finally paid off!"

The group celebrated, opening a bottle of champagne that one of them, no doubt, stole form The Once-ler.

As The Once-ler began to understand, the scene changed. They were at the Truffula Valley. The Once-ler was shocked to find that not one, not a single _one_ of the trees was standing.

Everything was bare and dark. No where did you saw a hint of color or life. The world seemed dead now, and it still wasn't the end.

The Ghost pointed to the south, were thousands of footprints led.

"Spirit," said The Once-ler, "this is a horrible thing to see. I have learned my lesson, let us go now please."

The Ghost still pointed and The Once-ler moved towards the unknown before them.

After what seemed like ages of walking in the darkness, The Once-ler and the Ghost arrived to find all the forest animals solemnly walked together, in what seemed to be towards the unknown.

The Once-ler looked among the faces in the crowd, all had one thing in common, sadness in their look. The Once-ler was able to find Melvin and move towards him.

The poor man tried to hug his old friend, but was unable to. He dropped on the floor and his sudden urge to cry prevented him from getting up.

It wasn't until he saw little Pipsqueak walk by him that he tried his best to push himself up.

"Pipsqueak," he called after him as his tears spilled. "I am sorry."

The poor critter seemed to have heard him, only he did not, but he turned around, facing the desolated Once-ler, exhaling one last breath before dropping on the floor, decreasing the excessive population.

"Forgive me," he said, that poor miserable sinner who choked on his tears. " Forgive me my friend!" But it was of no use to be sorry now.

Moments later did he realize someone there was missing. The Lorax. It was as if the Ghost could read his mind, for after the though crossed him, they were back just outside his mansion.

"Where is he?" asked the panicked Once-ler. "Where did he go?"

The shadow pointed upwards, to the sky and for a moment, The Once-ler saw him there, sitting on the clouds. Years of disappointment and sadness reflected on his face and he looked straight at him, before he was gone.

The Ghost pointed down at a pile of rocks. The Once-ler approached the mysterious monument and dropped on his knees upon reading the word _Unless_.

The Once-ler ran to his mansion. After years of working and sacrificing all that matter to him for them, he found his family was gone. Everyone was gone. His dearest friends and employees turned their backs on him when he most needed them.

Then, he finally arrived to his office, were he found the shadow of his future self sitting were he always sat in his past and present, and where he would forever sit in his future, reliving the painful memories of the night he lost everything.

His mansion crumbled around him until it diminished into a tiny Lerkim. No one ever came to visit, for there was no one who cared. The Once-ler grew old alone. All because his _Pride_ did not let him realize how his _Greed_ overpowered him. The Once-ler could take no more.

"Spirit," cried The Once-ler in desperation, "I am not the man I was. I will not be the same after all I have seen. Why show me all this after I am pass all hope?!"

For the first time, the hand appeared to shake.

"I will live the Past, Present, and Future. I will not forget the lessons they teach! Let me change the shadows you have showed me, I beg you!"

In his agony, The Once-ler caught the hand of the Ghost. The Ghost shrunk and collapsed and decreased into a bedpost.

* * *

 _The End_


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

My Dear Once-ler-loving Reader,

Thank you so much for reading my story. I am glad I finished it before Christmas ended. The idea has been in my head for a while but it wasn't until the beginning of December that I decided to take a break from the other story I have been working on (The Last Flower of the Truffula Valley) to work on this one.

I would've finished it before but due to school and my excessive procrastination, I only had two days to work on the _whole_ thing. It was't as hard as it may sound since Charles Dickens practically rote 75% of this story so if something sounds very good, credit the author of the real A Christmas Carol story.

It was fun writing this story because I was able to show different sides of Once-ler's life and those who surround him. I purposely described more the people around Once-ler (especially towards the end) to make the story more new than what has already been written for the fandom but I still wanted to leave the focus on the Once-ler all along.

About the ending, thats it. If you want to believe that the Once-ler did not change at all and stick with the original ending, you may, but if you think about an alternative end to the original in which he redeemed himself, please do so if you want.

Please review my story. PM me to tell me about your Christmas, I am interested. I'll probably write later what I got. Thank you all so much and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Happy Birthday to my 17-year old sister Natasha!

With Love,

Mrs. Funce-ler

* * *

 **What I got for Christmas:**

Pajamas

Socks

Gloves

Infinity Scarf (3)

Ferrero Rocher Chocolates

EOS Lip Balm.

 _Now that we are done with the usual, lets go to the good ones..._

Bath and Body Works Products

Monopoly Board ( _Now I have two!)_

Bing-OH! ( _I love Bingo!_ )

 _Now the best..._

$100 ( _from mom)_

$50 ( _from grandpa..._

 _which also was my allowance but whateves!)_

$20 _(from titi [aunt] Ivette)_

Total: **$170** to go to the mall!

* * *

Don't mean to sound ungrateful but the only thing I asked for was for money because there is things that I _need_ (yet I have to buy them _myself_ I guess)and I have to buy gifts for my friends and family. So basically, I have to spend my Christmas money on other people too. There is also another gift I need to pick up at my aunts house but I'm too lazy!


End file.
